This invention relates to a potty with a supply of portable liners in a dispenser and more particularly to a dispenser mounted beneath a potty bowl having liners which may be sequentially drawn upwardly through a hole in the bottom of the bowl as needed.
Potties or portable toilets having various types of liner dispensers are well known in the prior art. Some prior patents show the liners merely being placed individually in the bowl through the top opening. Others show a supply of liners mounted on the outside of the bowl and pulled downwardly from the top and passing out through a hole in the bottom of the bowl.
Some patents shows the liners being pulled sideways into the bowl.
Many of these prior patents show rather complicated mechanical motors and mechanisms for moving the liners in and out of the bowl.
An early patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,368 issued to Couper shows a tube of fan folded liners folded in an annular ring around the outside of a bowl like member and pulled over its upper edge and downwardly through the center of the bowl like member and through two sets of opposed rollers which seals the bottoms of each bag and holds it in position for use and then allows the use bag to be pulled from the bottom and advance another section of the tube for use.
Another early patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,822, Carmichael, also stores a tube in an annular fan fold configuration around the outside of a bowl and also draws the liner from the top downwardly through the center and through rollers which seal the bottom of each bag. The He patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,842 also draws the flexible tub from the top down through the center of a conical shaped member and out the bottom by means of rollers which seal each individual bag at the ends.
The Hawkins et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,487 shows a tube pulled from a vertical roll on one side of the bowl and passed through the bowl and out the opposite side.
Some patents show the use of separate bags rather than a continuous tube which can be torn apart to form individual bags.
The Abraham et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,790 B1 uses an inflated seat elevating structure and has a roll of flexible tubing mounted on a roller beneath an annular seat structure. The roll is pulled up through the open bottom beneath the seat to form a liner beneath the seat. When used the liner is pulled out the top and a new one advanced from the roll at the bottom.
The invention as claimed is a potty having a disposable liner dispenser comprising: a body member having at least one substantially vertical sidewall defining an interior cavity and having an oval top rim portion and a bottom edge portion adapted to sit on a floor or other horizontal surface, and a bowl portion extending downwardly from the top rim portion into the interior cavity a distance less than the height of the sidewall, the bowl having a bottom with a liner entrance hole therethrough of sufficient size to permit a liner to be drawn upwardly through the hole, a liner dispenser mounted in the interior cavity beneath the bowl, in communication with the liner entrance hole so that liners can be drawn from the liner dispenser and upwardly through the liner entrance hole a sufficient distance that a top portion of the liner can be folded radially outwardly over the top rim portion of the body member with the remainder of the liner conforming generally to the inside contour of the bowl; and a substantially oval seat adapted to be placed on top of the top rim and folded over liner to clamp the liner between the top rim and the seat and hold it in position in the bowl for use. The liner dispenser may contain a fan folded strip of liners or a roll of liners which may be torn off one at a time as needed.